monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Vesuvius
Favicon This wikia doesn't seem to have a favicon. So here's one. New Monster!!! What the hell happened to your talk page dude? Anyways, have you seen the NEW MONSTER!!! Its in MHFO 5th Season and it is called Pariapuru or something like that, check it out!!! Ill give you the link later.AkamulbasX 16:35, 28 March 2009 (UTC) no hard feelings? No dude were not elists (whatever that is ) but there re no hardfelings between us are there? im not sucking up to you but i dont want o fight anymore alright dude MHFO 5.0 Trailer Link! Heres the link to the trailer, Here you go! The new monster is very interesting and I cant wait to see it in action.(Aka thinking to himself:Ahhh, God Damn Japs, and their...their futuristic trains and their not sharing the Monster Hunting goodness with the rest of the world attitude.)AkamulbasX 00:54, 29 March 2009 (UTC) what happend what happend to your talk page man? and I let Ein183 say sry to Joshman14 on my accont and he did . I only did that because he is my brother. ok? Hey ves Hey ves, how you doin? Seeing as you have MHP2G, i'd like to ask you what the skill 'Rampage' does. I've always had it as a skill that is free with the Fatalis Z set but i've never known what it does. Do you know what it does, if yes, tell ASAP plz. Thanks. P.S. According to my Edit count, i'm apparently in for an award for editing the main wiki help Pyro5675 23:18, 31 March 2009 (UTC)Can you unban Ein man my brother keeps on beging me to try and get his accont back. Ill make him stay in order ok man? rathalos help hey its c_ dawg i'm still having trouble beating the five star urgent quest offline attack of the rathalos it's my first rathalos and i'm using a bone broad axe any help--C dawg 00:01, 1 April 2009 (UTC)c_dawg Thank you Pyro5675 18:51, 2 April 2009 (UTC)Ill tell my brother man i thank you and im sure he will thank you ill make sure he thanks you. Im not "the best" im one of the best I know im not the best if you look at my page you would find out that it says quote:"one of the best" and at the begining it says i would be glad to help you Cheers Hey ves, Thanks for the extra awards, i really appretiate it. Next step, adminship in 700 edits! See ya later--Tenchberry 18:43, 3 April 2009 (UTC) thank you Ein183 16:37, 5 April 2009 (UTC)i have come to thank you for unbanding me i thank you with a monster (hunter salute) i will stop all the were the best stuff ok man im going to edit my page now. I believe ive got a chance Ves, remember when i said i wanted to become an admin at 700 edits. Well, my edit count has topped 800 and now i ask the question P.S. If you think im in for a chance, could you tell true or pitch that i want to baecome an admin thanks--Tenchberry 23:35, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Discussion We need to talk immediately. -dotKaZE shiinko being stupid ves idk wat this guys problem is he starts things 4 no reason so i put him on ignore and he bitched about it04:00, 7 April 2009 (UTC)04:00, 7 April 2009 (UTC)this from neneloco I can actually say that as a fact Ves. I came into the chat to see Nene and Shiinko arguing. No idea why, just told them to shut up. Nene here did the smart thing, dropped it all together, and ignored Shiinko, who, on the other hand, continued to whine and complain about something stupid. Make sure you don't make the wrong choices dude, listen to everyone's side of the story. EclipticKnightV 23:24, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Civility Simply want to talk civilly, as opposed to screaming our heads off. If that is too much to ask of people, then I have no place in the chat. PM is required, as the main chat will be in an uproar. His request I asked him if he wanted his userpage protected and he said yes. If required, i'll unprotect it By the way, i protected mine as well, only admins can edit it now. Thanks--Tenchberry 08:39, 8 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Security Check No, I haven't received any e-mails from Wikia. I don't think there will be anything to worry about until we start seeing some bizzare negative edits from an admin. Even then, I can easily reset everything they did, and demote them to a normal user, or just block them. Wikia has great security. Give me further updates if necessary. PitchBlack696 (talk) 01:46, 14 April 2009 (UTC) rathalos weapons what are some good weapons that are easily made and very powerful against rathalos.--C dawg 23:58, 21 April 2009 (UTC)c_dawg deliberate theres been someone thats been going around and deliberately messing things up my first clue was under rathalos ecology someone put only surpassed by volociprey under ecological niche and also under behavior they put retarded those are the only ones i've found so far just wanted to bring this to your attention--C dawg 00:47, 22 April 2009 (UTC)c_dawg Hey dude How're ya doing? I never see you in the chat anymore. :? Artemis Paradox 05:47, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Lol Ves, don't forget the difference in our timezones. I knew it all day already when you woke up xD. I see you got quite some enemies, now I see why I shouldn't even bother to become admin. >_> But I haven't checked the last few hours so I'll do now and see if there's new carvable material in there. Artemis Paradox 07:30, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Re: The Wiki Man you're putting me into a annoying postion. How am I supposed to take care of vandals if I can't even delete pages? Am I supposed to ordinarily report them and wait ages for a admin here to take action? That's so annoying. Artemis Paradox 08:06, 26 April 2009 (UTC) rathalos tips tricks and facts hey if anyone is willing to share any rathalos tips tricks and facts that work for cathing and killing the wyvern can you please share them with me.--C dawg 20:57, 26 April 2009 (UTC)c_dawg Mhp2g quest list Even though I don't play it, I feel there should be one so I can read up. Especially interested in marathon quests and new areas. Oh yeah, and HR. Why is the HR so high?Dexms4 08:44, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Ves! What have you been doing lately? I miss the mibbit, oh well been awhile, have a gift found this guy messing with some copyrighted pages User:220.255.7.215 dont know what you can do but, i might as well bring your attention to it. Littlekill3r 14:32, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Mibbit taday (5/14) I pray god makes all the things you said I had in my Imaginary car happens to you!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU! thank you for banning that little faggot tiggy thank you! SUKE'S BITCHING yo my deal was no more neneloco shit and i stay away,but she has some crap of me on her page,if its gone i leave 4 good frontier does anyone know if or when the new monster hunter frontier will be alowing us players to play--C dawg 15:59, 10 June 2009 (UTC)c dawg MH3 Hey Vesuvius by the way awesome name did you get it off 'the rocker'thats a good movie :) Any way on to subject do you know when MH3 is coming to Europe? From Shackler Yo! Welcome back, I hope my adminship was permanent... Well there was one guy... but Tenchberry took care of him. Recently only small cases of vandalism. Nothing big so far and it's quite peaceful here atm... Artemis Paradox 09:17, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome Back Theres actually one giant new order of buisness I am now a bureaucrat Secondly ive promoted Artemis to an admin to ged rid of vandalism here much more swiftly Thirdly, the old chat is down, so ranger has made a temporary one in its place --Tenchberry 14:47, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I didn't apply for the admin position because I'm such a fanatic editor but because I visit this place almost every hour possible and can take care of problem reports that way. That's my only goal. BTW I think that even I soon have to block some user for vandalism...I was wondering... how do YOU decide how long the punishment will be? I mean... like you banned some guy for 120 years it was? lol Artemis Paradox 15:14, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Basicly.... Freenode have had it with mibbit, so they stopped out connections from mibbit to the freenode server. we made a knew chat on the mibbit server called ##mhwikichat Sentoryu Raven 15:15, 24 June 2009 (UTC)"Quoth the Raven, Nevermore." New chat just to tell you the Temp chat is Registard and We have a Bot. Sentoryu Raven 20:57, 24 June 2009 (UTC)"Quoth the Raven, Nevermore..." Hatake. Josh has changed, and he won't get powerhungry while i'm around. Sentoryu Raven 00:43, 26 June 2009 (UTC)"Quoth the Raven, Nevermore." Oh well... it's he who is being torn from the inside. I honestly don't care, and to get this clear, I didn't feel sorry. I just wrote that to sound nice but I didn't mean it for the slightest bit. So he is fatalis tracker huh? Good to know... I'm not sorry HARITH! YOU WERE WRONG AND I WEREN'T! Artemis Paradox 10:20, 27 June 2009 (UTC) long time no see Hey ves! It has been quite a while. im doin fine, the chat has been a bit chaotic though. not completely out of control though. yeah i go on the temp chat alot now. Re: The problem reports... Well lets hope it's the last possibility you mentioned. But it... it's just weird... I mean this place is like the paradise for vandals. :P If it's a glitch all I can do is wait. Artemis Paradox 12:53, 30 June 2009 (UTC) DarkStar's UserPage What is 220.255.7.159's obsession with DarkStar Knight's userpage? Just yesterday he was page blanking DarkStar's "Thing about MH I would change" page. Also, why is it that anyone can edit a userpage, shouldn't only that particular user (and admins) be able to edit his own page... Oh well, at least its easy to revert vandalism. NiteShadeX 12:57, 30 June 2009 (UTC)NiteShadeX Lol ok, but then explain this... http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers/sysop What's the use of having theLifeofArc as a rollback then? He is a sysop and rollback, what's the point of that? Oh BTW I just did a rollback on my own page, just testing. Because when I tried it earlier a few weeks ago (or days idk) it said I didn't have the right to do it but now it doesn't say anything. >_> Weird... but at least it works now... About the vandals, I was originally planning on banning some guy for 10-20 years... but isn't that overkill? So I gave him 6 years. Artemis Paradox 09:33, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Is it that much trouble to change a block? -_- Better not do it myself then... don't get me wrong I'm willing to ban a vandal for 80 years if I feel like it. But 80 years... if that's not overkill you're a Rajang... (No mercy) :P Artemis Paradox 09:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC) "Things About Monster Hunter I Would Change" Is they any way that you can move DarkStar's "Thing About..." page into a blog or something? It seems to be a bug zapper for stupid edits by anonymous users. Also, good to see that you're taking care of the romaji names for the monsters, I was gonna try to do it but I can't read japanese. NiteShadeX 05:39, 2 July 2009 (UTC)NiteShadeX Thanks Thanks for the praise, I take great pride in my work. To bad the talk page to DarkStars thing About MH got deleted as well, we had a pretty good discussion going about armor weights and their effect on your movement speed and ability to evade attack. Oh well. Also, it is wierd that Trenchy hasn't demoted Arc, I suppose its cause Trench hasn't been on lately either (to my knowledge). Wheres Pitchblack been anyways, I actually haven't seen him active since I joined the wiki... NiteShadeX 06:02, 2 July 2009 (UTC)NiteShadeX CAPITALS I WILL ABIDE TO YOUR PUNY RULES IN ALL CAPITALS BUT PLEASE LINK ME TO WHERE IT STATES THAT I WAS NOT ALLOWED TO DO THIS I THINK I MISSED THE MEMO :) Good Sir I already moved the information from my guild page to my userpage before I sent you my message. Clan - "The Fatal Elite" If I'm not allowed to have a page, you should get rid of them as well. Re: Pitch Hmm, what you said was interesting. If ol' Trenchy did log on but can't/doesn't know how to demote Arc, why doesn't he just come out and say it? Also, it wouldn't be that hard to contact Wikia, especially if your a bureaucrat, and simply ask how to demote individuals. Also, about Pitch, its not very hard to maintain a "life" and check the wiki with at least some regularity. Hell, that's what most of us do, I assume. At least we have plenty of other active admins... NiteShadeX 23:28, 3 July 2009 (UTC)NiteShadeX Re:Re:Re:Pitch Gotta be a better way to write subject headings... Anyways, You think Pitch really is watching us? I personally find that wierd, in a "1984" sorta way, "Big brother is watching" and whatnot. If Pitch needs a project why doesn't he just work on the MHFU armors and weapons, I know a bunch got nerfed and frankly 95% of our armor/weapons data is based on MHF2. We also need more images badly, and Pitch was one of the few users posting quality pics of weapons. I personally feel stupid making a weapon page if I don't have a picture to go with it. If Arc ever gets demoted I'd like to apply for his spot, unless the whole "3 temporary admins" thing doesn't include replacements. Although I do think theres a couple other users who are more entitled to the position than me, and I don't have a clue how to be an admin... For the time being I guess all we can do is wait n see... Also, is there a way to change the name of a page? Because as we gather more information on MH3, we'll eventually have to change the names of pages such as "Angler Fish" and "Land Dolphin". NiteShadeX 04:23, 4 July 2009 (UTC)NiteShadeX Dear Vesuvius I think i can participate in the: The Fellow Wikipedian Award, and The Good Citizen Award, because i haven't posted any vandalism yet, and i have provided good information on several pages(We all have) I have a total of 56 post at Monsterhunter, and 60 posts at wiki. Best Regard, HunterSiebe 19:40, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ps2 games Hey ves can you tell me if there are any more of the monster hunter series games other than number one out in the U.S. for the ps2. I really like the series but can't afford the PSP or the games right now if there are more for the ps2 can u tell me what they are-- 22:40, 5 July 2009 (UTC)c_dawg weapons Hey ves sorry for all the questions its just i am having trouble with a couple of the levels. I wanted to ask where to get poison sacs pre-Rathalos and five star quests on the ps2 also is there any other weapons that would be well worth making at the same time that would really help me without having to get into the five star quests also can u give me a strategy for the four star quest "bring me eggs," in the desert zone. It is really hard and frustrating. And another thing can you post a link to a forest elder trade guide to the ps2 at the bottom of your answer. Thanks in advance--C dawg 14:53, 6 July 2009 (UTC)c_dawg Yo man lend me a hand! There are so many ****ing vandals here these days it's insane... I could use a helping hand. Artemis Paradox 19:09, 6 July 2009 (UTC) About Arc Errr..yh could you plz tell kirkburn that i need to demote him Also could you ask him how i demote admins if i actually can P.S Leave this message on Uberfuzzys talk too plz --Tenchberry 20:36, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Gypceros Well I was gonna write the Gypceros Ecology but I can't figure one thing out. Is Gypceros a carnivore, or herbivore? Its a bird wyvern, and from what I can tell their all carnivores (I'm still iffy on Hypnoc and the 1 from MH3). But Gypceros has big buck teeth, they look like molars, and I don't know if their more for eating, or simply for smashing together to help create his trademark flash... Any thoughts? NiteShadeX 00:56, 7 July 2009 (UTC) MA DEFFANCE.... y am i always being banned for the stupidest reasons ppl can think of.....................this from neneloco/rakim o please if its because i say the word nigga then fuck you vesuvio,and 2,i can easily cpy/paste and edit a chat so it would seem suke called me spik and nigger,HAVE U THOUGHT OF THAT TRUE POSSIBILITY!,that bitch got desperate and made some shit up and she knows it,3 if i wanted to be racist against asian i wouldnt call her chink,i would call her a "susio perro chyno" or a "japones sorra" or bring up some racial stereotype like "suckie suckie $5",4 incase u aint fuking notice! english aint ma fukin main language,i was clueless when she said i called her a chingchong or a chink because I AINT NEVA HEARD THOSE FUKIN WORDS IN MA LIFE!u wanna fukin know y i type incorrectly?its not because im trying to be gansta,ITS BECAUSE I DONT FUKIN KNOW HOW TO TYPE SERTAIN WORDS IN YOUR BACWARDS LANGUAGE!,5 tell that marikona Rakim's sperm is inside that slut,he pimped that nasty bitch and she knows it,she calls me a pervert yet she asked me if i wanted to cyber when she didnt know Rakim was NeneLoco,6 if i should eva want to be racist I'LL SAY IT TO UR FUKIN FACE! i have no reason to fukin lie on the internet because i dont know who thefuck any1 here is! Dear Vesevius I don't want to bother you with this again, but have u read my other post? Sorry if i did bother u :p Best Regards Siebe --I'm that dutch guy. 12:00, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Dear Vesuvius I posted this: I think i can participate in the: The Fellow Wikipedian Award, and The Good Citizen Award, because i haven't posted any vandalism yet, and i have provided good information on several pages(We all have) I have a total of 56 post at Monsterhunter, and 60 posts at wiki. Best Regards --I'm that dutch guy. 12:18, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Oke I understand. Best Regards,--I'm that dutch guy. 12:25, 7 July 2009 (UTC) What timezone you live in then? I believe back in new zealand you lived 11 or 12 hours ahead of me, am I right? How about now? What GMT do you live in? Don't give me a time like 12:45 when you respond but please tell the GMT+ (insert number here). What do you mean with RC btw? Oh and I read something about a guy and awards somewhere up this page, why do we still have that list anyway? Nobody every updates it nor does someone get on it. Artemis Paradox 13:49, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Well that's... quite an improvement. Only 5 hours ahead of me as it is in the 13:00 hours right there, I just looked that up. Cool... can come in handy. Artemis Paradox (talk) 06:22, 8 July 2009 (UTC) B& Hammer Why exactly was I banned from the chat? I know I was an ass but I just wanted to know who banned me and the reason for banning. Just for further reference. --MaxL 16:53, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Simply a precaution, ves I told you to tell uberfuzzy as he seems more active than kirk. Thats pretty much it --Tenchberry 18:21, 7 July 2009 (UTC) weapons hey ves i am making poison axe lines and the dual sythe line to try on rathalos the only thing i need is poison sacs for the poison battle axe do know where to get them pre 5* and rathalos also are there any other weapons worth making for rathalos or any other wyverns or missions in the future that i can make at this point also if i need it can you post a link to a forest elder trading guide list thanks --C dawg 20:54, 7 July 2009 (UTC)c_dawg lolwat So is there anything I can do? Or am I stuck? MaxL 15:10, 8 July 2009 (UTC) help me hey man if u want you can just post right on here your tactic and the weapon u used to beat your first rathalos that will help me alot Okay here's what I did, I got myself Spiked Spear, which is from the Iron lance series which branches towards Bone Javelin and the armor I used was the bone armor with battle armor combinations. And what tactic I ued it the headlocking tactic, which is explained here http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/ps2/file/914914/35753 . Oh and I brought 10 herbs, 10 potions, and 10 mega potions for recovery items. and I also brought 5 flash bombs along with 1 pitfall trap. Vesuvius (talk) 04:43, 9 July 2009 (UTC) New/old Chat I Put The Old Chat Up Aswell, Cause It Seems Unfair Just To Remove It from The Wiki So i Put It Back Up. Somepeople Like The New/Old Chat So In There Wishes I Put It Back Up. Hatake Btw Peace Out They are all lifeless F*ckers, aren't they? Those vandals. They probably got rejected by their families are are spit on by their friends, if they have any. Seriously man I think it's amusing to see how they try to ruin this place with their nonsense because they have a pathetic life. You shouldn't go so easy with them, 4 year ban is nothing. Give them 10 years as a minimum. You know, who begins as a vandal will always remain a vandal, so no need for such sympathy. Strike them hard! >:D lol, just felt like saying that. Am I doing a good job as an admin in your opinion? Artemis Paradox (talk) 12:58, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ves's chat wtf ves you delete like everylink from the wikia and you even get wyv to set the topic on my chat to a link on yours.... VES OMG hello ves i am here to sadly inform you that you are my father and you will need to come take me fishing soon -drakboner Growth In Membership? Is it just me, or are 70% of our daily edits usertalks or userpages? We seem to be expiriencing a growth in our user community, no doudt related at least in part to MHFU's North America and European releases. I'd be nice if we had more than 2 active admins... What's Trench been doing lately, I swear the only 2 admins using either the block or deletion logs are you an Artemis. Also, as an unrelated side-note, what's the beef between you and ranger khezu? I haven't been that active lately but it looks like some quarrel about the chatroom. I don't see the big deal, whenever I'm in the chatroom theres usually 4 people tops and odds are 2 are fighting about something or other... Also, is it reaaly that important who set up the mibbit chat? hell I could set one up, not that anyone would use it. NiteShadeX 05:31, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I actually think Vesuvius should've been the one to become a bureaucrat, but his status when we made the changes prevented that from happening. (inactivity) Artemis Paradox (talk) 06:28, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Power Corrupts Usually. Well that all sounds like a real pain in the ass and I can say I'm glad I'm not in your shoes (No offence ofcourse). And in traditional fashion, those who caused such chaos will whine and moan until they feel they get their "just desserts." Also, it would appear to only real contibution Hatake has made to the wiki is changing the link that went to this so called "nightmarish temporary chat" and whining to Trench. Well I hope you can sort all this out soon NiteShadeX 08:17, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I could be wrong, but I believe I read somewhere on someone's talk page that you have your own chat? If so, can you send me a link? Artemis Paradox (talk) 20:14, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Oh ok, I see. Weird thing is I haven't seen you on there everytime I joined. o_O Oh yea about that guy, he pissed me off so badly that I decided to give him a full ban. Seriously, vandalism like "I lik suckin ya penizes" is one thing, but removing content and replacing it with "MH is SHIT!" crosses the line if you ask me. I'll ban such guys much and much harder. Artemis Paradox (talk) 06:52, 12 July 2009 (UTC) peace out nigga... the title say it all,if u have anything to say to me meet me in the ranger chat (sometimes called the darkside ^_^) a newb to the wiki hey i looked at your profile page and was wondering how you got the side section that had the picture your favourites and stuff. any tips and stff on editing the profile page would be great. TY -=Reckoning Hail=- Thanks thanks for the help with the page dude. ill let you know if i need more help with anything thanks again -=Reckoninghail=- You're hilarious! I just read your comment on this guy's page, man... you 2 have quite a history, don't you? I like your message there, it makes me LMAO! I don't really know what it is about but it's funny as hell! Artemis Paradox (talk) 16:54, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Agreed, that is hilarious, Ranger just can't let things go can he? This whole things escalating into one big joke isn't it? NiteShadeX 17:42, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Re: More Laughter... Ok... I've seen enough. And quite frankly, I'm so sick of that dumb arguement that I almost want to step in and take care of it myself. But this is not my fight, so I'll stay out of it. Seriously, your arguement with him is getting dumber every minute. Just finish him off and don't bother with him. I did like you remark though about Harith being the lamest guy ever, damn right you are. That little pussy can't even accept I can evade Teo... well that dumbass must learn how to play then... but that's history now... now it's your issue with Ranger that matters. I must say, there are some entertaining fragments in the chats with Ranger, though at some points I see such remarks there that I think 7 year old kids are argueing... this is not an insult towards you, but it's how it looks at "some" points. Like where you said: "Your IQ must be -10000000000000", you could've just said "Your stupidy is beyond words." lol :) Please end it, you said it yourself, you can't argue with someone like that. As he won't give up, and neither will you, so it will go on for eternity if one of you 2 doesn't end it sooner or later... Anyway, good luck. I took a few good laughs from the links you gave me. I hope you're not ROFL atm or you might really die of laughter. :P Keep me informed of the situation, I'm now starting to get interested in this little arguement. :P Artemis Paradox (talk) 05:23, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Yes I know, in fact, I have been following every message he made on you guys your talk pages. I don't care where he goes, I don't even know him. Please try and end it "now". I doubt it will succeed immediately but the time has certainly come to put an end to all this nonsense. Laughing is good but at this rate it's deadly. :P Put an end to it and lets continue banning dumb motherf*ckers who vandalize here. Artemis Paradox (talk) 07:15, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Mibbit Problem I am STILL ban from mibbit for no reason plz help?. tiggyslaer12 14:38, 13 July 2009 (UTC) hey Vesuvius how do u get to the white fatalis on mhfu Tiggy here ok ill leave him and i alreasdy read them and its LOL and yea if ppl want to act like that then they should just go get lost just ban em for good WHois Tiggyslaer12: Hostname: mib-E83D91CA.meb4.vic.optusnet.com.au WHois Bot: Hostname: mibbit.com Teostra How can i unlock teostra to get fire dragon scale +. I want to make a fire element longsword but i need that material. You can unlock high rank Teostra by doing all 6* and 7* high rank guild quests, and if you want to unlock the elder cat Teostra, do all 6* and 7* quests and beat Ash Lao. Vesuvius (talk) 03:13, 17 July 2009 (UTC) done --Ein183 15:34, 17 July 2009 (UTC)well me and Feng long have done that but it didnt show up, so how do u get the Hr:9 White fatalis? Thanks --Ein183 22:48, 19 July 2009 (UTC)i have the Hr:6 black Fatalis k ill get to work on getting the hr:9 Fatalis and all that thanks for the info. I wanted to... but eh... I'm not good with templates... lol I don't know how to edit it to get me in that page with the proper formatting... I've tried it before... but it didn't turn out well so I cancelled the edit. <_> Could you do it for me and teach me how you did it? Artemis Paradox (talk) 15:24, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Ehh... I actually forgot when I became an admin... lol... and yea... where the hell is tench? Artemis Paradox (talk) 06:53, 25 July 2009 (UTC) OK I've done it, added myself to the template without ruining the page. -_- Man... that... was... a... pain...I hope I never have to work with such HTML again... Artemis Paradox (talk) 07:09, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Gonna Be Gone for a While Just checkin in to say I'll be inactive on the wiki for a couple of weeks. I'm pretty busy right now with work, and the family's taking a trip to the Grand Canyon and Las Vegas next week. After that I got band camp (uhg...) and then schools starting up again (last year, woot). Anyways, I'll try to come back as soon as possible, I still have many unfinished ecologies to work on. Laterz NiteShadeX 23:32, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Yo, Mck here. I've been alot active here since I'm banned in the chatrooms for this Gobilam virus >.> You might not know me but I do remember you there. Can you delete pages? If so, I listed some pages that need to be deleted at Pitchblack's talk page. thanks man. Mckrongs 04:40, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Re: White Fatalis Z I already knew about stellar hunter, what I didn't know was the gunnar variation of it. But it turns out Pierce S Up, Pellet S Up and Normal S Up. The armours look ****ing awesome imo, and soon I'll have the blademaster as well. Seems I got lucky with the BigEdragonJewels as I got 3 in 3 runs while I didn't even need them. I'm now finishing Dragon X, need 2 str fatalis wings. Then I'll work on the best fata armor, the crimson one. Oh and I don't care about the -25 dragon resistance. Artemis Paradox (talk) 06:08, 6 August 2009 (UTC) about melynxchan ok i'm sorting this out, i've never seen her missuse her OP, shes always been helpfull when i've been in. i don't trust the pastebins that they are giving either as Rakim showed us how easy it is to change them. i'm going to give her half op back as i have never seen her do anything wrong. although i am going to deal with the people who keep trolling her. please talk to me before you do any actions about her and provide print screens if you can not pastebins. "Quoth the Raven, Nevermore" 00:32, 12 August 2009 (UTC) 80 year ban Man I cracked up for a good 30 seconds when I saw you blocked that user for 80 years lol (talk) 10:01, 14 August 2009 (UTC) R u serious pitch??! I took it easy on vandals lately just because you returned... as I didn't want to look like I'm abusing my power... now I know this... hehehe... time to get serious again... no more ****ing mercy! WUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Artemis Paradox (talk) 20:23, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I found it funny because the person deserved it and i didnt expect such a large ban. Dont go Hitler on us! Im sure none of us would want the wiki to have the reputation of having crazy power addicts! (talk) 22:28, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I'm just acting like a fool because that's my nature, I love fooling around but I'm not a bad guy. I'm actually very reasonable and nice to everyone. And absolutely not power hungry, I just like putting up a small show sometimes but I'll never cross the line. About crazy power addicts... I think Tenchberry just crossed the borders on that one. :P Artemis Paradox (talk) 22:35, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Rakim's Return yes dont worry ves IVE BEATEN SUKE.......i'lll quit with the bullshit cuz im tired of playing that bitch's game........u no longer have to worry about me even TRYING to cause havoc in the wiki......btw suke KNOWS she has no honr.....can u tell her to fuck off already? Rakim's Return yes dont worry ves IVE BEATEN SUKE.......i'lll quit with the bullshit cuz im tired of playing that bitch's game........u no longer have to worry about me even TRYING to cause havoc in the wiki......btw suke KNOWS she has no honr.....can u tell her to fuck off already? Rakim's Return yes dont worry ves IVE BEATEN SUKE.......i'lll quit with the bullshit cuz im tired of playing that bitch's game........u no longer have to worry about me even TRYING to cause havoc in the wiki......btw suke KNOWS she has no honr.....can u tell her to fuck off already?